


Made With Love

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Valentine's Day, homemade chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Gaara finally found someone who he thinks could be the one. Now all he has to do is come up with a way to let him know.





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3

Temari walked into the kitchen to a sight she never thought she would see. The whole room was covered in random ingredients flour, butter, cocoa powder and other questionable substances. “Wow,” Kankurou whistled walking in after Temari, “looks like the fridge blew up. What’s going on Sandy?” “You know I hate that name.” Gaara responded as he collapsed into a kitchen chair. “Valentin’s Day is tomorrow,” he mumbled at the table, to afraid to look either of his siblings in the eyes. Temari shared a look with Kankurou silently asking him to leave the room. Once the two were alone she walked over to the table gingerly finding the lest messy spots to walk. “Tell me what’s going on, you have never been interested in this ‘musher overrated holiday shit’ as you call it before?” Gaara heaved a sigh and muttered under his breath, “I wanted to make something for Naruto.” Temari was shocked, though she had heard about Naruto before she didn’t know what exactly her little brother’s feeling were. She did know the two were close, Naruto being the only one to really, to be honest force, a friendship with the quite stoic man Gaara was slowly turning into. After meeting the blond boy, he began to show emotions again and she hoped soon would be able to open up to someone other then herself. She looked at his sullen face and realized the only course of action. “Here’s what we are going to do. I’m going to help you clean this mess up and then I will teach you to make chocolates.” Gaara’s head snapped up eyes full of wonder, “Really?” “Of course, let’s get started”

The next morning Gaara stood nervously in front of Naruto’s locker, box of chocolates in hand. His head was bowed low, so he didn’t notice when Sasuke, Naruto’s best friend, walked up. “What’s up Gaara? Finally going to tell Naru-baka how you feel?” Gaara’s face flushed as Naruto finally walked over. “Hey Gaara. What did you do teme?!” He shouted rounding on Sauske when he saw the start of his friend’s face. Gaara reached out and clutched the sleeve of Naruto’s bright orange jacket. Once he had the blonde’s attention, he thrust the homemade chocolates into his hand before walking away. Behind stood a shocked blonde looking down at the red box in is hands. He ran after the red head pulling him along behind as he rushed them up to the roof, the only place the blonde knew they would be alone. “Gaara, what is this?” he questioned, voice soft. The red head just shrugged not really wanting to talk. Naruto heaved a sigh, he knows what he wanted this to mean and he also knew it would be like pulling teeth getting the answer out of Gaara. “I’m going to do something,” he whispered as he cupped Gaara’s face, “If you don’t want me to you can stop me at any time. I promise.” Naruto moved slowly giving Gaara plenty of time to move away for stop him before placing his lips to the other’s. The kiss was simple, just a press of lips but, to both boys it felt amazing. Like finally coming home after a long trip. As Naruto withdrew Gaara let out a small sound, chasing the blonde’s lips with his own resulting in a deeper kiss. 

Somewhere across town a phone rings in a small cramped living room. A young woman with blonde hair answers only to here an electronic voice telling her that Sabaku No Gaara was not in school today. With a smile Temari hung up the phone, knowing that soon her little brother was going to introduce her and Kankurou to his boyfriend. She hummed as she went back to work happy that everything was finally working out for Gaara.


End file.
